The handles for many hand-held implements are generally rotationally symmetric, and this makes it difficult to position such implements in conventional holders in a stable orientation. For devices such as golf clubs or fishing rods, the holder is generally a tube into which the grip or handle is inserted, and the object in the holder is generally freely movable both longitudinally and rotationally. The rotational freedom of movement can be undesirable.
In the case of golf clubs, the golf club heads protruding from the golf bag will generally seek a downward orientation, due to gravity, and may come into contact with adjacent golf clubs, causing marring or structural damage. Currently, golf club head covers are sold to prevent this from occurring. A device which restrains the rotational movement under ordinary conditions would prevent the damage, and would eliminate the need for the covers.
The rotation of the club heads also changes the center of gravity of the bag, and this can be undesirable if the bag is being handled or carried. A device which permits the club heads to be retained in a desired orientation would prevent this. It would also make a bag full of clubs quieter to carry. Also, in the case of a carry bag, use of such a device would permit the center of gravity of the bag to be more in alignment with the user's center of gravity, making the bag easier to carry.
In the case of fishing rods, tubular holders are often used to position the rods on a boat. While some holders have a cross pin at the bottom to engage with a slot across the bottom of the rod and prevent rotational movement, not all holders nor all rods are so equipped. Rotation of the rods while the boat is underway or drifting can wrap deployed fishing line around the rod tip and cause a break-off when a fish strikes the lure or bait. Rotation of the rods in closely deployed holders can cause adjacent reels to impact each other and be marred or structurally damaged when the boat is underway. For this application, also, an anti-rotation device would be desirable.